PRESENT
by aryangevin
Summary: Kagami hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar perkataan Kise. Apa itu tadi? Mengajarinya memasak? Apakah pemuda ini sudah gila? AoKise. Sho-Ai. Special for Aomine's Birthday. RnR, pls?


Present

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn: sho-ai, little OOC, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

…

Kagami memasang wajah suntuk ketika melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan apartemennya dengan wajah ceria. Ekspresi itu… membuatnya ingin melempar bola basket tepat di depan wajah itu. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin tidur seharian hari ini. Tapi orang ini malah datang ke apartemennya pagi-pagi sekali.

"Yo, Kagamicchi!" Sapa orang tersebut ceria. Membuat Kagami mendengus.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Kise?"

Kise hanya menggaruk belakang kepaa, dengan cengiran yang terpampang di wajahnya. "Eto… aku hanya ada perlu denganmu."

Kagami menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Perlu denganku?"

Kise mengangguk. "Bisakah kita berbicara di dalam saja?" ucapnya ceria.

Kagami mendesah. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menggeser tubuh tinggi besarnya ke samping. Mempersilakan pemuda blonde itu untuk masuk ke apartemen luasnya.

Kise memandang kagum pada kerapian yang terdapat di ruangan ini. Ia mengangguk-angguk, sembari merekam keadaan tempat ini di kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa tempatmu begitu rapi, Kagamicchi."

Kagami tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia menuju sofa dan duduk di sana sambil menguap. Ia masih mengantuk pagi ini. Semalam suntuk ia bermain _game_ bersama Kuroko di kamarnya yang kebetulan menginap di tempatnya.

"Jadi, kau mau apa?"

Kise memandang Kagami. Kemudian pemuda itu mendekati Kagami dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Eto… bagaimana aku harus memulainya." Ucapnya kebingungan. Ia menggaruk pipinya sembari berpikir.

Kagami menajamkan pandangannya pada Kise. "Jika kau bermaksud untuk berkunjung dan menanyai kabarku, aku tidak sedang berminat menerimanya." Jawab Kagami, mendesah berat.

Kise mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Bukan begitu!" Kise memutar otaknya. "Ah! Kudengar dari Kurokocchi kau bisa memasak?"

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Bisakah kau mengajariku memasak?"

Kagami hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar perkataan Kise. Apa itu tadi? Mengajarinya memasak? Apakah pemuda ini sudah gila?

Kagami terbatuk sebentar dan berdehem. "Kau… memintaku mengajarimu… memasak?" Kagami bertanya horor.

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu, Aominecchi sedang berulang tahun hari ini." Kise terdiam sebentar. "Dan aku belum menemukan hadiah yang tepat untuknya. Kupikir, memasak adalah ide yang bagus."

Kagami berdecih. Jadi, ini sebabnya? Aomine sedang berulang tahun. Pantas saja kekasih Aomine di depannya ini mendadak gila dengan mengajarinya memasak.

"Aku… tidak punya waktu."

Kise yang mendengarnya mendadak diam. Lalu matanya terbelalak lebar. "EEHHH? Kagamicchi…" Kemudian matanya pun mulai berlinang.

Kagami tahu bahwa pemuda ini sangat kekanakkan sekali. Dibanding dengan Kuroko, pemuda berambut biru itu jauh lebih dewasa daripada Kise yang notabene lebih tua satu tahun dari pemuda itu.

Kagami membuang pandangannya. Ia tahu bahwa Kise akan mengeluarkan jurus yang bagi siapapun tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya. Dan Kagami sudah mengantisipasi untuk hal itu.

"Kagamicchi…" Kise mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau sebaiknya mengajarinya, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami hampir berteriak lepas saat ada sesuatu yang menekan pipinya. Matanya terbelalak, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping tubuhnya.

"KUROKO! KAU JANGAN TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL SEPERTI ITU!" Sungguh, Kagami belum terbiasa atas kemunculan tiba-tiba Kuroko seperti ini. Padahal Kuroko sudah sering kali melakukannya.

Bagai ada pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya, Kise memandang Kuroko dengan mata yang berbinar. "Kurokocchi~"

"Selamat pagi, Kise-_kun_." Sapa Kuroko.

"Selamat pagi, Kurokocchi!" Sahut Kise semangat. Ia bahagia sekali menemukan fakta bahwa Kuroko ada di sini. Lagipula, Kuroko bisa membantunya membujuk Kagami untuk mengajarinya memasak. Lagipula, Kagami pasti akan memenuhi permintaan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Tsk." Kagami mendecih melihat tingkah Kise yang memuakkan itu. Ia bukannya benci pada Kise, hanya saja ia tidak terlalu suka dengan tingkah Kise yang kekanakkan.

"Jadi, Kagamicchi, kau tidak mau mengajariku?" Kise teringat akan tujuannya datang ke sini. Mendengar Kagami yang menolak permintaannya itu, membuat dirinya terlihat sedih.

"Tidak ada salahnya mengajari Kise-_kun_ memasak, Kagami-_kun_." Timpal Kuroko menambahi.

"Hahh…" Kagami kembali mendesah. "Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan mandi dahulu."

…

Antara memasak dan bermain basket, sesungguhnya Kise lebih memilih untuk bermain basket, meskipun ia akan disuruh bermain seumur hidupnya. Bagaimanapun juga, bermain basket setidaknya lebih ia kuasai daripada memasak seperti ini.

Kise bisa meniru, tentu saja. Ia bisa meniru gerakan Kagami dalam memasak, meskipun hanya memasak bubur saja. Tapi kalau soal rasanya, sesungguhnya jauh dari kata enak.

Kagami mendesah beberapa kali melihat hasil masakan yang Kise buat. Dari segi tampilan, memang Kise sudah lebih baik. Hanya saja dari segi rasa, belum ada peningkatan sama sekali.

Kagami memandang ke sekeliling dapurnya. Sangat berantakkan sekali. Dan jangan lupa beberapa bahan makanan pun terbuang percuma. Ia tidak bisa membayang, bahan makanan yang bisa ia pakai dalam seminggu habis dalam satu hari saja.

"Kise. Sudah beberapa kali kubilang bahwa kau harus memasukkan garamnya sedikit saja. Kau memasukkannya terlalu banyak!" Kagami membentak. Ia sudah lelah dalam mengajari Kise memasak. Pemuda ini… sulit sekali diajari. Bahkan, lebih baik ia mengajari Riko yang sama payah dalam bermasak daripada mengajari Kise.

"Maaf, maaf, Kagamicchi." Kise berucap tanpa memasang wajah bersalah sedikitpun.

Kagami mengacak rambutnya. Sejujurnya ia sudah cukup pusing. Entah pakai cara apalagi mengajari pemuda blonde itu memasak. Hasilnya tetap gagal seperti sebelumnya.

"Dalam satu hari, kau menghabiskan jatah makanku selama seminggu ke depan."

"Maaf." Kise mengantupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Aku akan mengganti semua kerusakan ini. Jadi, aku mohon, ajari aku lagi!"

Kagami mendesah sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak yakin bahwa ini akan berhasil dan kembali gagal seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, memberikan pemuda itu satu kali kesempatan tidak ada salahnya. Kagami pun memandang tajam Kise.

"Jika kali ini kau gagal. Kau harus membayar semua kerugian ini dua kali lipat." Ancamnya sadis.

Kise hanya bisa memelototkan matanya. Melihat Kagami seperti ini cukup membuatnya ngeri. Kise hanya bisa meneguk ludah mendengarnya.

…

Malam sudah menghampiri. Membuat Kise hampir lupa waktu akan kegiatannya. Maka dari itu, ia cepat-cepat pamit dari kediaman Kagami dan pulang menuju apartemennya.

Jujur saja. Ia merasa sangat lelah sekali. Badannya terasa pegal dan penat. Pekerjaan ini jauh lebih melelahkan daripada pekerjaannya sebagai model. Ia harus belajar lebih keras. Rela dibentak-bentak oleh Kagami, membuatnya hampir jantungan tiap kali pemuda beralis cabang itu mengeluarkan suara kerasnya.

Tapi semua itu tidak apa-apanya. Ia berhasil mencapai tujuannya.

Kise tertawa senang.

Hanya sebuah masakan sederhana yang ia buat. Tapi, bagaimana pun, ini adalah masakan pertama yang berhasil dia buat. Dan rencananya, ia akan memberikan masakan ini kepada Aomine sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Kise tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya. Ia sering kali membeli makanan di kedai-kedai ataupun di restoran setiap kali ia merasa lapar. Dan tidak jarang bahwa manajernya akan membawakannya makanan setiap kali ia beristirahat selepas melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai model.

Kise hampir tidak punya waktu untuk belajar memasak. Hampir setiap hari ia mendapat jadwal pemotretan. Oleh sebab itu, ia rela menunda pekerjaannya hari ini karena ia ingin belajar memasak dengan Kagami. Bersyukur Kuroko memberitahukannya tentang hal ini sejak lama. Jadi Kise tidak memutar otaknya untuk mencari guru yang akan mengajarinya.

Kise tidak sabar ingin menunjukkan hasil masakannya ini kepada Aomine. Ia masih punya waktu beberapa jam kedepan sebelum hari kelahiran Aomine ini berakhir. Maka dari itu, ia mempercepat jalannya dan membawa masakannya itu dengan hati-hati menuju apartemennya, yang kini didiami olehnya bersama Aomine.

Beberapa kali Kise bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya. Kise hanya bisa menyapa mereka dengan lambaian tangan. Ia beberapa kali menolak ajakkan para penggemarnya untuk berfoto bersama. Dan sebagai gantinya, ia hanya bisa memberikan mereka tanda tangannya.

Kise bersyukur ia bisa melihat apartemennya dari pandangannya. Maka dari itu ia mempercepat langkahnya dari sebelumnya.

"_Tadaima_~" Kise berucap sembari memasuki apartemennya yang tergolong cukup luad. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Mungkin, pemuda berkulit tan tersebut sudah tidur, mengingat tidur adalah hobi pemuda tersebut selain bermain basket.

Kise sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa ada sepatu asing selain miliknya dan Aomine di sana. Dan ia yakin bahwa itu bukanlah milik Aomine, mengingat sepatu tersebut memiliki ukuran yang sedikit lebih kecil dari miliknya atau Aomine. Mungkin ada tamu, pikir Kise.

Kise buru-buru memakai sandal rumah dan berjalan tidak sabaran untuk menemui pemuda tersebut. Apartemen ini terlihat sepi. Biasanya, kalau pemuda itu tidur, televisi di apartemennya selalu hidup. Entah itu adalah acara yang ditayangkan di salah satu stasiun tv atau film porno yang diputar melalui dvd miliknya. Namun, televisi di kediamannya tidaklah hidup.

Kise pun menuju dapurnya untuk menyalin masakan buatannya itu ke dalam piring. Dan Kise bersyukur bahwa masakannya itu masihlah tetap hangat.

Pemuda blonde tersebut hampir terkejut saat mengetahui Aomine bersama seseorang pemuda di meja makannya. Tampak pemuda yang menjadi tamunya itu tengah menyuapi Aomine sosis goreng melalui sumpit. Dan Aomine tampak menikmatinya.

Mendadak Kise merasakan ketidak nyamanan di hatinya melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tapi semua itu ia tepis, mengingat pemuda itu adalah teman satu tim Aomine dalam bermain basket.

"Ah, rupanya ada tamu di sini!" Kise menyambut dengan ceria. Melupakan perasaan ketidak nyamanan tadi yang sempat terhinggap di hatinya.

Aomine sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Kise yang tiba-tiba hadir di hadapannya. Aomine hanya terlalu asik dengan makan malamnya. Lagipula, ia lapar. Dan tidak ada makanan di rumah ini. Ia juga tidak bisa memasak, begitu juga dengan Kise. Jadi, kebetulan sekali temannya ini datang ke tempat ini dan menawarkan diri untuk memasak makan malam untuknya.

"Ah, Kise-_san_! _Sumimasen_! _Sumimasen_!"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Ryo." Aomine menegur temannya ini sembari menguap. "Dan kau—" tunjuknya pada Kise, "—kau kemana saja?"

Kise sempat terkejut ketika Aomine menanyakan keberadaannya. Ia pun mulai bertanya, haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan Aomine dengan jujur? Tapi… ini tidak akan menjadi kejutan lagi nantinya. Maka dari itu, Kise menjawabnya dengan kebohongan.

"_Eto_… aku hanya pergi… jalan-jalan. Ya, jalan-jalan!" Ucapnya antusias, yang tentu saja penuh kebohongan.

Aomine sempat mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli akan jawaban Kise. "Kau sudah makan malam? Ryo memasakan makan malam untuk kita. Mengingat di rumah ini tidak ada makanan sama sekali."

"Sejujurnya… belum." Ucap Kise sembari tertawa kecil. Ia memang belum makan malam ini.

"Kise-_san_, _sumimasen_!" Sakurai menundukkan badannya, meminta maaf kepada Kise yang sebetulnya ia tidaklah melakukan kesalahan apapun. "_Sumimasen_ kalau makanan ini tidak enak. _Sumimasen_!"

"_Eto_…" Kise tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia mendekati kedua pemuda itu dan Sakurai menyerahkan sepiring kare yang dibuatnya.

"_Sumimasen_! Kise-_san_ boleh menghabiskan semuanya. _Sumimasen_!"

Kise menerima piring itu dan mencoba mencicipinya. Kise cukup kaget dengan rasa kare ini. Enak sekali, tidak kalah enak dengan masakan buatan Kagami yang sempat dicobanya tadi siang. Meskipun rasa kare ini agak sedikit pedas, namun tidak mengurangi rasa kelezatannya.

Mendadak Kise merasa tidak percaya diri untuk menyerahkan masakan pertamanya ini kepada Aomine sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. Lagipula, masakan Sakurai jauh lebih enak daripada masakan dirinya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa!" Kise pun menghadap Aomine. "Selamat ulang tahun, Aominecchi!"

Aomine sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan selamat Kise yang tiba-tiba ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi Aomine melunak. Dan terdapat senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"_Thanks_, Kise."

"Maaf—" Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "—aku belum menemukan hadiah yang cocok untukmu. Jadi, lain waktu aku akan memberikannya untukmu."

Aomine mengendikkan bahunya. "Tak apa."

"Aomine-_san_ ulang tahun? _Sumimasen_! Aku tidak tahu, _sumimasen_!" ucapnya dengan penuh bersalah Karena baru mengetahui hari penting ini.

Aomine mengikik. "Tak apa, Ryo." Kemudian ia mengacak rambut pemuda itu. "Kau sudah memasakan makan malam ini juga sudah cukup." Ucapnya menghibur. Aomine sempat melihat bahwa Kise membawa sesuatu di tangannya. "Kise, apa yang kau bawa?"

Kise tersadar. "Eh? Ini?" Ia mengangkat sebungkus plastik yang berisi masakannya di hadapannya Aomine. Kise tertawa kemudian. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya… sampah. Ya, sampah!" Kise menuju ke tempat sampah dan membuang masakannya itu. Ia merasa masakan ini tidak pantas diberikan Aomine sebagai kado ulang tahun, mengingat masakan Sakurai yang lebih pantas untuknya.

Aomine yakin tadi dia sempat mencium bau masakan dari plastik yang sudah dibuang oleh Kise. Tapi, Aomine mengendik bahu, mengabaikan.

"Aku lelah~" Kise mulai merenggek. "Aku akan tidur cepat malam ini. Selamat malam!" Kemudian Kise pun memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine tidak tahu apa isi dari plastik yang dibawa Kise. Jujur, Aomine cukup penasaran. Apalagi tadi sekilas ia bisa melihat ada titik kekecewaan dari wajah Kise. Memang tidak terlalu nampak. Tapi Aomine bisa melihatnya.

Setelah Sakurai memutuskan untuk pulang, Aomine kembali lagi menuju dapur. Sejujurnya, ia sudah mengantuk. Ia bisa saja tidur setelah ini. Namun ia mengabaikannya. Rasa penasarannya terlalu tinggi.

Ia mengambil sebungkus plastik dari tempat sampah yang telah dibuang Kise tadi. Sejujurnya, ini menjijikkan. Di bagian luarnya sudah nampak kotor. Tapi, kalau dilihat di dalamnya, masih bersih. Bersyukurlah Kise mengikat plastik tersebut.

Aomine mengeluarkannya. Ia terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa di dalamnya ternyata berisi makanan yang masih hangat. Di dalamnya ada sup miso, beberapa onigiri, dan juga udang dan telur goreng.

Aomine mendesah. Makanan seperti ini tak sepatutnya dibuang. Masih bisa digunakan untuk besok pagi sebagai sarapan. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa makan seperti ini di pagi hari. Biasanya, mereka makan ramen instan atau roti bakar.

Ketika Aomine ingin menyalinnya ke tempat yang bersih, ia menemukan sebuah kartu di dalam bungkus plastik tersebut. Aomine mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya.

Aomine terbelalak ketika membaca isi dari kartu tersebut. Sebuah ucapan yang cukup singkat, dan juga cukup berkesan untuk dirinya. Kemudian Aomine tertawa pelan setelahnya.

Ia melirik ke arah makanan yang sudah ia salin tadi dan mencoba mencicipinya. Pertama dari sop miso, kemudian onigiri dan selanjutnya udang goreng. Untuk masakan pertama, ini tidaklah buruk. Meski ada beberapa rasa yang mengganjal di lidahnya, seperti rasa sup miso yang agak asin di lidahnya.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya. "Rupanya… dia cemburu dengan masakan Ryo?" Aomine kembali terkikik geli.

Aomine pun menuju ke kamar Kise. Ia tahu mungkin sekarang ini pemuda blonde itu sudah tidur. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda, walau ia tidak mendengarkannya. Aomine merasa sedikit bersalah dengan semua ini.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun membuka pintu kamar milik pemuda blonde tersebut. Dan menemukan bahwa ternyata, pemuda itu belumlah tidur. Ia terkejut saat mengetahui Aomine membuka kamarnya. Dan buru-buru menghapus jejak air matanya yang masih berlinang.

"Huh? Ada apa, Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise. Ia membuat mimik wajah yang ceria. Tapi tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di sudut matanya.

Aomine tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian menunjukkan kartu ucapan yang ia yakin bahwa tulisan tersebut adalah milik Kise ke hadapan pemuda blonde tersebut. "_Thanks_, Kise, untuk semuanya."

Kise tidak percaya bahwa Aomine menemukan kartu tersebut. Kise yakin kartu tersebut masih ia letakkan di dalam plastik yang berisi masakannya. Jangan-jangan…

Air mata kembali berlinang. "Aominecchi~ _You're so meanieee_~"

Aomine hanya bisa tertawa melihat pemuda ini menangis di hadapannya. Ia tahu bahwa Kise adalah seseorang yang gampang sekali menangis. Entah itu menangis secara disengaja atau hanya dibuat-buatnya saja. Tapi, Aomine tidak perduli. Ia mendekati pemuda tersebut dan memeluknya. Membiarkan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu menangis sesegukkan di dadanya.

…

**FIN**

…

_**Selamat ulang tahun, Aomine Daiki! *tebar coklat***_

_**Ah, maaf untuk keterlambatan dalam pembuatan penpik ini. Penpik ini dipersembahkan khusus buat ultah Aomine. Yah, hanya penpik abal kok :3**_

_**Minta review-nya boleh? :3**_


End file.
